Du riffifi dans la fourmilière
by Zazaone
Summary: Par ce bel après midi de la Saint Valentin, Lily déboule en larmes dans le bureau de McGonagall. Sa sortie à PréauLard avait bien débuté. Mais tout avait basculé avec Peter.Pourquoi ses amis lui avaientils donc sauté dessus ainsi ?


** Rating** : PG-13 pour sous-entendus salaces et quelques grossièretés  
**Disclaimer** : Vu ce que je leur fais subir, je crois qu'ils vont préférer rester chez Môman Rowling….

OS policier en réponse au concours du site HPfanfictions : Les Maraudeurs viennent une nouvelle fois de ridiculiser Rogue (Snape). Celui-ci craque et décide de se venger de la façon la plus horrible qui soit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

** DU RIFFIFI DANS LA FOURMILIERE**

Par cette belle journée de février, la neige fondait, les perce-neige et crocus poussaient, chouettes et hiboux hululaient, les amoureux se bécotaient et Lily chouinait.

Pour tout dire, elle versait des torrents de larmes, pire que la serpillière d'Hagrid après le nettoyage des bavouillis de Crocdur. Le professeur McGonagal était d'ailleurs très inquiète pour sa robe du dimanche à larges brandebourgs dorés. Elle avait rendez-vous pour prendre le thé et plus si affinités avec Albus, avant de l'accompagner au bal de la Saint Valentin du soir. Si l'inondation de son épaule gauche devait se poursuivre encore un peu, sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'effacer les marques de …. Elle ne préférait pas trop savoir quoi.

C'est pourquoi elle tapota à un rythme nettement plus soutenu sa préfète en chef venue la voir pour démissionner de ses fonctions. Par la toison de Gryffondor, ça ne passerait pas comme cela ! Bientôt le tapotement ressembla à un martèlement. Mais emportée par ses pensées la directrice des rouges et or ne s'en rendit pas compte jusqu'à ce que Lily crie de douleur.

– Mais vous me frappez, Professeur ? Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix….. sniffa-t-elle de nouveaux. Je ne veux plus voir personneuuuuhhhhhhh !

- Pour les trois heures qui viennent votre programme me convient tout à fait. Nous en reparlerons donc ce soir, après le souper Miss Evans, répliqua sèchement Minerva saisissant la perche au vol. C'est qu'elle avait un mâle qui l'attendait. Il y avait de la promotion canapé dans l'air.

– Mais ce soir je serai plus lààààààààà, beugla dramatiquement son élève. Si ça se trouve je me serai jetée de la Tour d'Astronomie, ou noyée dans le lac, ou tranchée les veines, étendue telle une blanche Ophélie dans mon lit à baldaquin, débita-t-elle pire qu'une mitraillette (et pourtant elle n'avait pas évoqué l'idée de se tirer une balle)…. Je veux aller chez Pôpa Mômaaaannnnnn ! Je veux plus rester ici !!!!!!! Je veux partiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrr !!!!!

- Il n'en est pas question mon petit !

Comprenant l'urgence émotionnelle de la situation, le professeur McGonagall appliqua la méthode prunier (nommée aussi cocotier sous les tropiques) en secoua énergiquement son élève par les épaules.

– Il n'est pas question que vous ouvriez les veines tout en vous jetant dans le lac du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ma petite ! Sinon je vous repêche et je vous expédie ad Merlin ! Vous m'entendez ! Il. N'en . Est . Pas . Question !!! conclut fort judicieusement l'énergique professeur.

Lily était soufflée. En fait elle avait été tellement secouée au sens propre comme figuré, qu'elle recherchait son souffle. C'est dans ce grand silence qu'Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée. Il comprit d'un seul regard la cause du retard de Minerva.

– Professeur McGonagall, je vous avais averti lors de votre embauche il y a plus de vingt ans déjà, que les châtiments corporelles et magiques étaient interdits sur les élèves. Or je vous surprends en flagrant délit. Je suis déçu, extrêmement déçu, sermonna le vieil homme hochant la tête d'un air réprobateur.

– Albus ! Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Vous vous méprenez ! Je tente au contraire de consoler Miss Evans.

Toussotements de surprise de la sus-nommée

- Miss Evans aurait-elle quelques soucis ? s'enquit le digne directeur tandis que sa subordonnée appliquait quelques énergiques tapes dans le dos de la questionnée, l'empêchant de répondre mais pas de valdinguer.

– Non !

- Très bien, très bien, sanctifia Dumbledore n'ayant pas compris que ce refus s'adressait au professeur McGonagall venant aider la jeune fille à se relever. Car rousse échaudée à la frousse.

– Monsieur le Directeur, tenta-t-elle malgré tout, m'autoriseriez-vous à démissionner de mon poste de préfète en chef. Je ne peux plus l'assumer.

– Vous ne pouvez plus l'assumer ? Ah c'est assommant. Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Vous réussissez brillamment vos études, vous êtes respectée, votre vie sociale est épanouie… _et sexuelle sans aucun doute également, pas comme moi_, poursuivit-il pour lui seul (fort heureusement pour Lily) sans s'apercevoir que l'élève allait à nouveau tenter de battre le record de Mimi Geignarde, établi lors de l'inondation de la salle de bain des préfets. La baignoire olympique avait débordé sous ses larmes lorsque Marcus Pahmoshdus, alors préfet de Poufsouffle, avait refusé de se déshabiller devant elle.

– Je beux blus le BBBBoirrreeuuuuuhhhhh ! miaula-t-elle avant de se moucher dans la large manche de Dumbledore passablement dégoûté tandis que Minerva écartait les bras, haussait les épaules et hochait la tête pour certifier qu'elle n'y comprenait rien non plus. Ni à l'absence de mouchoirs en papier chez une jeune fille d'habitude si prévoyante, ni à sa réponse…

- Seriez-vous alcoolique ma petite, tenta son Directeur qui avait dû mettre ces neurones au vert pour sortir de telles âneries. Dans son dos, Minerva signifiait à Lily l'état mental de son supérieur par un geste rotatif de son index contre sa tempe.

– Bas du tout…PSCRUOUNNNCCHHPPPFFUUU … pas du tout Monsieur le Directeur ! reprit-elle après s'être mouchée à nouveau. Dumbledore s'écarta mais trop tardivement pour sa manche. Je disais juste que …que…que…. je ne veux plus le voirrrrreeeuuuhhhh ! mouina de plus belle la belle rousse.

– Ah ! Et c'est uniquement pour une petite dispute avec Monsieur Potter je présume, s'exclama sa directrice de maison qui venait enfin de comprendre le problème, que vous nous faites tout ce patacaisse ! Vous m'aviez habituée à mieux Miss.

– Mais euuuuuhhhh ! C'est graveeeuuuuhhh ! s'indigna l'élève en tapant du pied comme une sale gamine capricieuse.

– Les peines de cœur sont toujours graves mon enfant, à votre âge, tenta de la consoler Dumbledore, mais il n'y a pas de quoi se jeter dans le lac.

– D'autant plus que vous vous feriez une bonne bosse au crâne étant donné l'épaisseur de la couche de glace. Aucune chance qu'elle ne se rompe. Hagrid pourrait danser une polka dessus sans crainte.

– Racontez à Papy Dumby ce gros chagrin mon petit….

Trouvant enfin une oreille compatissante (mais pas forcément reliée au cerveau), Lily entreprit de narrer par le menu sa peine de cœur. Tout le drame avait eu lieu la veille, le samedi de la Saint-Valentin à Pré-au-Lard. Durant la matinée, Lily avait reçu son stock de cartes pour cette fête comme à l'accoutumée. Quinze de plus que l'année précédente, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes car elle détenait cette année encore le record de Poudlard. Le petite déjeuner avait été fort animé : faire mariner James dans son thé en feignant d'ignorer la carte qu'il lui avait adressée l'avait fortement occupé. Elle avait pertinemment reconnu son écriture mais il faut savoir se faire désirer. Comme de bien entendu il l'avait poursuivi dans les couloirs pour lui arracher ses impressions (pas ses vêtements tout de même, tôt le matin, au milieu des couloirs remplis d'élèves), la promesse de venir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard l'après-midi. Elle s'était fait un peu prier ; elle avait sa dignité tout de même ! Mais….

– Abrégez ! ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir le professeur McGonagall qui voyait son supérieur dodeliner de la tête et pas uniquement pour acquiescer.

Le drame c'était noué là-bas. Dès le départ, James lui avait paru bizarre, distant ; aucune tentative de baiser, aucun tripotage de….

– On a compris l'idée générale ! grogna son professeur.

Toujours est-il qu'il ne s'occupait pas du tout d'elle et semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard sans cesse. Il humait constamment l'air. Rapidement Remus et Sirius l'avaient rejoint et semblaient dans le même état d'instabilité, de recherche et d'attente que leur ami. Mais c'est en passant près de la ruelle où se trouve la taverne mal famée, la Tête de Sanglier, que le drame s'était noué.

Là, derrière un tonneau de bière vide se terrait Peter. C'est vrai qu'il manquait à l'appel dans la bande de copains mais, pour tout dire, Lily s'en moquait pas mal. Jusque ce jour….

Les trois autres n'étaient aaaaaabsolument pas de son avis. L'apercevant, ils se précipitèrent sur lui, malgré les petits cris stridents de terreur qu'il poussait. Lily comprenait de moins en moins… Quelle était donc cette nouvelle farce ? Peter n'avait pourtant pas l'air de l'apprécier énormément. Et si c'était une blague, elle devint du pire mauvais goût quand les trois Gryffondors entreprirent de l'étendre à même le sol, l'embrasser et le déshabiller. Les cris de Peter avaient attiré des curieux. Leur présence ne freinèrent à aucun moment l'ardeur des obsédés en train de grogner des absurdités et des obscénités telles que :" Oh ! Peter que ta peau est douce et sent bon, je voudrais la caresser et l'humer tous les jours de ma vie". Conneries, oui ! Ou encore : "Mon aimé, mon Peterounet à moi, cesse de gigoter. Si tu recules, comme veux-tu que je t'e…"

- Merci Miss Evans, nous avons saisi la situation, préféra l'interrompre son professeur.

Ces paroles avaient eu au moins deux effets positifs. Les lamentations de Lily s'étaient transformées en rage d'une part, et d'autre part, Albus était sorti de sa somnolence et semblait fort se distraire de ces mésaventures. Ses gloussements en témoignaient.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait fallu _stupéfixer_ les trois amis pour qu'ils ne violent pas sur place Peter.

Rapidement, le professeur McGonagall prit la situation en main. Par de petites accolades utilisées à bon escient accompagnées d'un poussage net et directionnel vers la porte, elle évacua rapidement le premier problème en la personne de son élève. Ces larmes étaient reparties de plus belle ; elle perdait son cavalier pour le bal de la Saint-Valentin du soir. Elle se lamenta sur sa malchance répétitive aux bals de cette année alors que son professeur lui claquait la porte au nez. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

D'un hibou promptement expédié aux autorités de Pré-au-Lard, porteur d'un parchemin écrit pas ses soins mais signé par le directeur, elle demanda que les fautifs, étant encore mineurs, soient rapatriés sur leur école. Ils attendraient la décision sur leur sort en marinant de sombres pensées dans le fond d'un cachot de l'école. (Ils deviendraient pour un temps des mineurs de fond) C'est Rusard qui allait être content ! Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de jouer au geôlier.

Mais le plus difficile restait à faire. Dénouer ce sac de nœud car, à n'en pas douter, il y avait calamar sous le gravillon. Depuis le temps que Potter courrait après Lily, il était plus que surprenant qu'il se découvre lors de leur première sortie de Saint Valentin commune, une attirance irrépressible pour son camarade de classe et de chambrée. Si elle émettait un micro chouilla doute envers Sirius et Remus, elle n'en avait aucun pour James. Et les trois en même temps ? Un coming out de la Saint Valentin ?

Non, impossible. Il y avait Imperium ou quelque mauvais sort en jeu.

"On" avait voulu ridiculiser les meilleurs (et les plus turbulents aussi) élèves de sa maison. "On" avait voulu les déstabiliser, et les rendre coupable d'un crime odieux.

Ses réflexions l'amenèrent immédiatement à penser à la coupe des quatre maisons. Heureusement, son sablier avait encore de l'avance par rapport aux autres, bien que Serpentard ne soit pas loin… Serpentard…. Serpentard… Comment aurait-elle pu ignorer plus longtemps la mésentente de ses élèves chenapans avec un certain sombre et graisseux Serpentard… Il y avait sans doute de la vengeance dans l'air (même si la vengeance ne manquait pas d'air, il faut bien l'avouer).

Voilà qui méritait une enquête ! Elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire, foi de Godric !

Mais tout ceci attendrait bien le lendemain, le temps que les effets du sortilège s'évaporent chez ses jeunes détenus. Et de plus, par la trique de Merlin, elle était toujours attendue pour un thé… et plus si affinités !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Je vous assure, Professeur, nous n'y comprenons rien non plus. C'était comme un rêve, un cauchemar plus exactement, répéta pour la énième fois Remus au professeur McGonagall.

Depuis bientôt près de trois heures elle menait interrogatoire sur interrogatoire. D'abord chacun séparément, la lumière des chandeliers magiquement modifiée pour les aveugler tandis qu'elle restait dans la pénombre, puis enfin en groupe.

Attendre le lendemain pour mener l'enquête n'était peut-être pas une idée judicieuse pensa-t-elle. Mais elle avait été prise toute la soirée par de forts agréables… occupations. Elle n'avait eu nulle intention de les interrompre pour descendre dans le froid et humide cachot des jeunes gens alors qu'elle était si bien au chaud sous… mais elle maîtrisa le flux de ses rêveries pour revenir à son interrogatoire.

Elle n'avait rien tiré de Peter Pettigrow, alité en état de choc, à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh pensait que son état ne serait que temporaire. Il fallait être patient. Elle reverrait la victime plus tard dans la journée.

James, s'il n'était pas inconscient lui, n'allait guère mieux. Il n'avait répondu à ses questions que par brefs onomatopées entrecoupés de soupirs à fendre l'âme, ne cessant de se balancer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Certes, il avait du soucis à se faire s'il espérait poursuivre sa liaison avec Miss Evans. C'était vraiment mal parti. Sauter sur l'un de ses meilleurs amis en débitant des mots d'amour tout en arrachant ses habits sous les yeux de sa dulcinée, n'était certainement pas le meilleur plan de drague qui soit. Elle n'avait rien pu tirer de lui de cohérent.

Sirius Black avait été plus loquace. Mais il avait fallu séparer dans sa déposition, ses états d'âme et les faits.

Minerva se serait presque réjouie de la présence de Remus Lupin, le seul capable d'expliquer logiquement les évènements. Sa déposition tenait en peu de mots : oui, ils avaient bien fait ce qui leur était reproché mais non, il n'y comprenait absolument rien…  
En fait, tout devenait flou peu de temps après leur départ de l'école pour Pré-au-Lard.  
Il ne voyait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Elle soupira tandis que la plume à papote prenait en note les derniers mots de son élève. S'adossant dans le fond de son fauteuil, remontant ses lunettes vers le haut de son nez pour se donner le temps de réfléchir, elle regarda à tour de rôle chacun des trois coupables assis devant elle. Ils semblaient aussi à l'aise sur leur tabouret qu'installés au pilori d'une place publique. Rusard montait la garde dans le couloir. Elle l'entendait au cliquètement des chaînes qu'on n'avait pu l'empêcher de ressortir. Dans son bureau, le silence n'était rompu que par les soupirs cycliques de Potter.

Dans un mauvais film moldu, un bruitage excessif aurait laissé entendre le bourdonnement exagéré d'une mouche sur la trame musicale lancinante d'un harmonica. Mais ici, ce fut le poing de la frêle mais déterminé sorcière qui rompit le calme.

– Par les couilles de Godric ! Reprenons depuis le début !

Choqué par le langage et la violence subite de leur professeur, Remus et James sursautèrent. Sirius ricana…

- Vous allez me raconter tout. Reprenez depuis le début de la journée, votre réveil. Et si cela ne suffit pas, nous remonterons d'avantage dans le temps ! Jusqu'aux fondateurs s'il le faut. Je trouverai d'où vient ce mauvais coup.

Et ils reprirent.  
Ils reprirent depuis le réveil tardif de ce samedi matin, le balancement d'oreiller sur Sirius pour l'aider à se lever, sur la fermeture d'arrivée d'eau chaude quand Peter se rinçait les cheveux sous la douche, de la descente dans la grande salle pour y prendre le petit déjeuner et recevoir le courrier.

– Vos cartes n'auraient-elles pas eu… quelque chose de spécial ? demanda soudain leur professeur. Les parchemins empoisonnés existent jeunes hommes. Mr Lupin, courrez chercher les objets en question.

Pendant que le préfet sortait à vive allure, James secondé par Sirius poursuivirent la narration de leur samedi : les préparatifs vestimentaires pour le bal, qu'ils avaient manqué la veille au soir. A cette pensée James reprit ses lamentations.

– Lily va me tuer ! Elle ne va plus jamais vouloir m'adresser la parole !

- Si elle te tue, elle n'aura guère l'occasion de te parler, Jamie. Fais pas cette tête là. Elle a dû s'amuser quand même, tenta de le réconforter Sirius.

– S'amuser sans moi ? Tu insinues quoi là au juste ? Qu'elle s'est amusée avec un autre ? Et même peut-être plus ? Et puis tu sais bien qu'elle s'en faisait une joie de ce bal. Elle avait été malade pour celui du Nouvel An. Et pour Halloween, tu sais bien qu'elle n'avait pas trop apprécié notre petit idée, acheva-t-il en marmonnant tout en faisant de discrets signes de mâchoires désignant leur professeur. Il ne tenait manifestement pas à s'étaler sur ce sujet.

Mais ce point de vue n'était pas partagé par l'enquêtrice officielle.

– Parlez-moi de ce bal d' Halloween et de votre petite idée, susurra McGonagall, les deux mains à plat sur son bureau et se penchant vers ses élèves comme un serpent tentant d'hypnotiser sa proie.

James rougit.  
Sirius pâlit.  
Aucun des deux ne résista longtemps à la femme qui avait obligé Dumbledore à baisser les yeux.

– Mouaif, c'est pas important M'dame, se risqua le jeune Black.

– Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même. Je vous écoute.

– Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui s'est passé avec Peter, Professeur, tenta à son tour James.

– Des incidents se passant précisément tous deux au moment d'un bal important de mon école, incidents dans lesquels on trouve à chaque fois votre participation, vous me permettrez de ne pas être d'accord avec vous. Je jugerai sur pièce.

Son regard lourd de menaces tandis qu'elle prenait appui contre le dossier de son lourd fauteuil ne dit rien de bon aux deux amis. Ils se consultèrent rapidement du regard. James craqua le premier.

– En fait, ce n'était pas grand chose. Juste une petite blague innocente…

- Pour laquelle nous avons l'assurance d'avoir toute votre mansuétude, n'est-ce pas professeur ? s'inquiéta Sirius en observant le haussement prononcé d'un sourcil de leur directrice. Il y a prescription depuis le temps.

– Nous verrons bien. Poursuivez.

– Nous avions remarqué qu'un de nos… condisciples n'avait jamais la chance de trouver de partenaire pour ce genre de soirée…

- Alors nous lui en avons trouvée une…

- Et comme en plus il s'entendait bien en classe avec elle…

- Bin oui, ça tombait bien….

– Pour tous les deux. Nous lui avons écrit et envoyé plusieurs lettres et …on ne sait pas trop pourquoi…

- Bin… Il a cru que c'était Lily qui les lui écrivait.

– Que vient faire Miss Evans dans votre ridicule farce de collégien ? Je présume que vous aviez oublié d'en informer l'autre jeune fille également, supposa avec mépris leur professeur.

– Bin, on a dû oublier…

- Ou quelque chose comme ça oui, Madame. Mais Lily, c'était justement la jeune fille en question, acheva piteusement James. Merlin sait les difficultés qu'il avait eu pour se faire pardonner cette innocente blagounette…

- Mais alors, s'il s'agit de Miss Evans, le condisciple avec lequel elle s'entend bien et qui n'est pas l'un de vous quatre, ce ne peut être que….

Sous la surprise, Minerva McGonagall resta la bouche ouverte deux secondes. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de mouches à troll volant dans la pièce.

– Oui Professeur, acquiescèrent en chœur les deux Gryffondors. C'est Snape.

– Je suis curieuse de vérifier le résultat de cette bêtise, les toisa-t-elle.

– Bin euhhhhhhhhh, bafouilla piteusement James, on sait pas pourquoi mais il a attendu le slow de minuit pour l'inviter à danser et…

- C'était donc vous ! Je me souviens ! le stoppa immédiatement son professeur. La plus belle paire de claques que j'aie vues depuis ces trois dernières années. Vraiment magistrale. La tentative de baiser était, paraît-il fort maladroite… Comment Mr Snape a-t-il pu croire que Miss Evans se laisserait l'embrasser ? leur demanda-t-elle en vain car, l'un comme l'autre étaient partis dans la contemplation effrénée de leurs chaussures.

Ainsi, ils n'eurent pas à expliquer les lourds sous-entendus sur les prétendus sentiments torrides de la jeune rousse envers le graisseux, savamment dosés dans les lettres afin qu'il puisse y croire, les conditions à respecte,r comme n'en parler à personne, attendre la danse où les lumières seraient tamisées pour oser sans être vus. Et le pompon des pompons, Snape devait avoir un usage intensif et gustatif de l'aïl pour prouver à Lily qu'il n'était pas un vampire comme le prétendaient certains. Une brillante idée de Sirius qui avait joué un certain rôle dans la force de la paire de claques.

D'une idée délirante montée dans un moment d'ennui sous le regard dubitatif puis réprobateur de Remus, ils avaient tiré un plan génial s'achevant en apothéose : Ridikulus Snivellus devant l'école entière.

Mais quel rapport avec Peter ?

C'était bien la question que se posait également le professeur McGonagall… Pour en avoir le cœur net alors que Remus revenait avec les cartes de Saint Valentin reçues, elle leur demanda s'ils n'avait pas été confrontés à Snape hier.

Elle examina minutieusement les cartes tandis qu'ils lui répondaient mais n'y trouva rien de particulier hormis une déclaration d'amour anonyme venant d'un jeune homme adressée à Remus.

En effet, les Maraudeurs au grand complet avaient rencontré l'ennemi héréditaire. Il revenait justement de la table des Gryffondors où il avait porté quelques notes de cours à Lily. A voir les lèvres pincées et les yeux flamboyants de la rousse, James s'était réjoui de l'accueil qu'il avait sans aucun doute reçu. Mais le rictus de mépris teinté de pure méchanceté l'avaient non seulement intrigué mais également inquiété. Deux évènements détournèrent ces pensées : la présence de sa chère Lily et l'accrochage entre Peter et le graisseux.

Ce bâtard lui avait littéralement rentré dedans ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, il l'avait fait exprès. Les autres approuvaient énergiquement lorsque leur professeur les interrompit.

– Comment ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer en détail cet incident, insista-t-elle.

Chacun leur tour Remus et Sirius rapportèrent les évènements sans grandes précisions supplémentaires ou un quelconque éclaircissement.

Minerva n'en avait plus besoin….

Elle pensait bien tenir son coupable et la cause de tout ce remue-ménage. Il lui manquait encore le modus operandi….  
Elle congédia rapidement ses élèves reconduits à leur cachot par un Rusard se faisant une figure digne de la famille Adams. Loin de les percevoir comme coupables, elle était maintenant quasi certaine qu'ils étaient tout autant victimes que Peter Pettigrow.

Elle sortit à son tour, direction les cachots de son collègue, le directeur de Serpentard et professeur de potions, Slughorn.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Je n'ai d'abord pas cru un traître mot de ce que vous prétendiez Minerva, mais avec ces dernières découvertes, je ne suis pas loin de penser que vous avez raison après tout, concéda le maître des potions de Poudlard.

Il avait fallu à Minerva faire preuve d'infiniment de persuasion pour que son collègue accepte de fouiller lui-même les quelques affaires scolaires que son jeune et brillant élève, fierté de sa maison, entreposait dans la salle de travaux pratiques. Là, il avait découvert divers livres et notes griffonnées, ainsi que quelques ingrédients difficilement identifiables. Pris séparément, ils ne présentaient guère d'intérêt particulier. Mais placés sous l'éclairage des faits de la veille et des informations du jour, ils se révélaient tout à fait passionnants pour la directrice de Gryffondor.

Tout particulièrement les petites fioles pourtant le titre de "Emetteur test" suivi d'un numéro. Il y en avait également quelques unes portant une étiquette indiquant "Catalyseur test" avec encore une fois un chiffre. Certaines semblaient vides ou leur contenu desséché. Slughorn confirma qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement d'un devoir pour ses cours.

Par ailleurs, ils découvrirent quelques livres de potions empruntés à la bibliothèque de l'école ainsi que des livres de chimie moldus. Minerva n'y comprit goutte. L'indice permettant de joindre toutes ses indications se trouvait être un ouvrage portant le titre évocateur de " Parades et autres attirances sexuelles chez les insectes". L'état de certaines pages indiquait qu'on avait fréquemment ouvert le livre au chapitre traitant des fourmis.

Jusqu'à ce jour le professeur McGonagall ignorait tout des mœurs et de la vie sexuelle de ces petites bêtes. En moins d'une heure elle en apprit suffisamment pour deviner la technique utilisée par le jeune Serpentard… Mais il fallait une dernière preuve, l'arme du crime.

En devisant les deux professeurs arrivèrent à la même conclusion. Nul doute que Severus, son méfait accompli, s'en était débarrassé ; beaucoup trop compromettante. Mais qui sait, parmi les échantillons abandonnés, dans les dernières moutures il restait de quoi…

Bingo !

Ainsi, quand Severus Snape se présenta froid et méprisant devant les deux professeurs le convoquant de toute urgence malgré le repos dominical, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant ce que tenait en mains son professeur de métamorphoses : deux anciens flacons de potions du désir, comme il l'avait surnommé. Il se recomposa rapidement un masque et feignit l'indifférence.

– Mr Snape, savez-vous pourquoi ma collègue et moi-même souhaitions vous voir de toute urgence ?

- Je l'ignore totalement Professeur.

– Pas la moindre petite idée? insista la directrice de Gryffondor se retenant d'afficher le rictus qui se pressait à ses lèvres.

– Pas la moindre mais je compte que vous m'en informiez, Professeurs, ironisa le graisseux.

– J'ai besoin de vous pour tester un parfum rare mon cher, débita rapidement McGonagall en devançant Slughorn qui resta la bouche ouverte, interloqué : mais de quoi pouvait-elle donc bien parler ?

Manifestement la surprise se partageait du côté de Serpentard. La méfiance, par contre, était toute snapienne.

– Un …. Parfum ? Professeur ? se risqua l'élève.

– Oui, celui ci. J'apprécie particulièrement les senteurs qu'il dégage, confirma-t-elle tout en prenant un flacon "Emetteur" qu'elle porta à son nez avant de poser délicatement une goutte sur le bout de son doigt et de l'appliquer à la base de son cou d'un côté, puis de l'autre.

Sous le regard horrifié des deux hommes.

– Pour celui-ci, reprit-elle en débouchant une fiole "Catalyseur", je trouve son parfum trop… musqué il me semble. Pas vous ? questionna-t-elle innocemment, tendant le flacon en direction du nez de Snape.

Il recula instinctivement Même Slughorn qui n'était pourtant pas visé. La dérobade de son élève valait tous les aveux du monde. Devant le sourire triomphant du professeur McGonagall, il réalisa sa défaite.

Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets de travail, raide comme la justice. Elle n'allait pas manquer de s'abattre sur lui. Il attendait les reproches et la sentence avec morgue.

– Pourquoi avez-vous agi ainsi, lui demanda son directeur affichant davantage de pitié que de reproches.

Mais Severus Snape n'en avait que faire. Bien au contraire, il haïssait la pitié… de qui que ce soit. De toute façon, il n'espérait aucun soutien de son directeur de maison. Sa fierté serpentarde était aussi molle que son ventre généreux.

– Je leur ai rendu la monnaie de leur pièce. Ni plus, ni moins, expliqua-t-il sèchement, toisant le gros homme comme un être répugnant.

– Le bal d'Halloween, c'est cela ?

- Oui, Madame.

Le ton qu'il employa envers le professeur McGonagall était infiniment plus respectueux. Elle s'autorisa donc à poursuivre l'interrogatoire.

– Décrivez-nous les effets exacts de votre invention, Mr Snape.

Et Severus s'amusa à inverser les rôles, expliquant patiemment aux deux adultes attentifs, les diverses étapes de ses recherches, ses doutes, ses essais, ses réussites. Il passa sous silence quelques ingrédients, ainsi que quelques quantités. Il ne tenait pas à perdre le fruit de ses efforts. Son directeur était particulièrement doué dans l'art du tirage de couverture à soi. Nul doute qu'il se serait accaparé les mérites de son invention sans cette précaution. Le froncement de ses sourcils touffus et les frémissements de sa grosse moustache de phoque indiquaient qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mais que pouvait-il y faire devant la si droite et si gryffondor Minerva McGonagall ? Rien.

Ainsi, la personne recevant une dose suffisante de potion émettrice, diffusait de forts phéromones que, en temps normal, l'odorat humain ne captait pas. Grâce à l'absorption de la potion "catalyseur" l'être humain décelait de façon inconsciente le message des phéromones. Inconsciente mais impérieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de phéromones d'ordre sexuel. Pettigrow avait reçu l'émetteur, ses trois amis avaient absorbé le catalyseur.

L'effet n'étant pas immédiat, son rôle n'aurait jamais été découvert sans les soupçons d'un professeur attentif.

Un long silence succéda à ses aveux. Finalement Slughorn renvoya son élève dans sa salle commune où il le consigna dans l'attente de la punition. Interdit d'en sortir pour quelque raison que ce soit, même pour aller manger. Les elfes lui apporteraient le nécessaire.

Ainsi fut fait.

– Chère collègue, qu'allons-nous faire de ce génial malappris ?

- Et si nous laissions Dumbledore décider de son sort ?

- Croyez-vous que ce soit bien raisonnable Minerva ?

- Pas du tout mais je ne rechignerai pas devant le plaisir de voir tous ses jeunes gens tenter d'expliquer l'histoire à ce cher vieil homme.

– Je crains pour leur santé nerveuse, ironisa Slughorn, ainsi que pour leurs cheveux.

– Il vous faudra également prévenir le Bureau de Surveillance des Inventions Magiques qu'une nouvelle potion à prohiber existe.

– Quel dommage… Des effets si intéressants. Vous m'avez d'ailleurs fort inquiété, Minerva. Votre tentative pour confondre Snape a fort bien réussi. Elle était cependant très dangereuse !

- Mais non, mais non.

– Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait simplement respiré le "catalyseur" ? L'inhalation aurait peut-être suffit à déclencher le changement de comportement. Aimez-vous à ce point la chair fraîche et jeune, lui demanda-t-il tout lui lançant un clin d'œil appuyé.

– Certes, le whisky absorbé avec excès peut provoquer des comportements sexuels désinhibés… Mais rien par rapport à l'"Emetteur", je pense.

– Le whisky ???

- Je ne sors jamais sans ma fiole d'Old Fire Whisky l'hiver. Parfait pour allonger dicrètement son thé, ou pour remplir un flacon vide de façon discrète. Je ne risquais rien.

– Minerva !!!!

- Cher confrère, et si, justement, vous me proposiez d'en prendre un ? Il est l'heure.

– Avec plaisir ! Vous préférez un thé ou un whisky ?

- Les deux je vous prie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bon, bin, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez et j'ai hâte comme d'habitude de le savoir….

Mon Dumbledore est très OOC. Je le préfère habituellement autrement.  
J'ai subi l'influence de deux "émetteurs" littéraires : Les fourmis de Weber et Le Parfum de Süskind

Voili, voilou et merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu


End file.
